


not everyone can make the next viral video

by SaraJaye



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Internet Videos, Siblings, Slice of Life, Toilet Humor (mild), discussions, viral videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what they think, getting famous on YouTube isn't that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not everyone can make the next viral video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



"Viral videos!"

It was Louise's idea, of course, and she'd dragged them into it just like always. Gene wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't kept shooting down his best and only idea.

"Come _on,_ we'd be the first video in the world to sample fart sounds into a song!"

"For the last time, no! Gene, a viral video's not just a catchy song, it's a whole metaphysical _being._ It's an organism with cells and each cell is alive and multi-layered!" She tapped a very long pointer against a badly-drawn cell diagram. "This is the nucleus-"

"Let's make a video of someone's butt."

"For the last time, no!" Louise yelled. "God, what am I gonna do with you two? This is worse than the taffy factory and the Art Crawl, you two have all kinds of potential but you _waste_ it on farts and butts and licking things!"

"But no one suggested licking anything," Tina said. "Unless we got one of Aunt Gayle's cats."

"Hey..." Louise grinned. "That's not such a bad idea! The internet loves cats!"

"A _farting_ cat!" Gene added. Cats were popular, farts were funny, surely even Louise couldn't find anything wrong with-

"No farts!"

Was it just him, or were farts just not that popular today? _Don't worry, fart sound, I'll always love you!_

"Okay, so we've got the cat idea down. Now we've gotta figure out what kitty's gonna do to make us a million bucks on YouTube," Louise said. "And before anyone asks, we're not sharing the money with Aunt Gayle. She'll just be happy her cat's famous."

Then Mom walked in, found out they were going to use the cat and told them no. And Gene was fine with that because Mom was smart about things and besides, Aunt Gayle was out of town for the weekend and she'd taken the cats with her.

Tina gave a disappointed groan, while Louise muttered some naughty words under her breath.

"Back to the drawing board. And if either of you mentions butts or farting again I'm kicking you outta the business and going at it alone!"

"Let's ask Daryl for ideas tomorrow. He knows about videos and computer stuff," Tina whispered. "Only don't tell Louise we did."

Gene wondered if this was what Star Wars Kid and Annoying Orange had to go through before they got famous.


End file.
